


The Sweetest Moments

by CaliHart



Series: Mating Games Rejects [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Chris, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Dom!Chris, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, sub!derek, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris spends some quality naked time with his betas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first (failed) attempt at the Mating Games' The Beast Within challenge. Finished it up so I could post it here. If anything needs further tagging, please let me know.

Peter was bouncing on Derek’s cock when Chris walked into the room to check on them. Derek’s wrists and ankles were still bound to the four posts of the bed, leaving him spread, the gag still in place between his teeth. He was staring up at Peter, but when he noticed Chris he twisted his head to bare his neck to him. Chris stalked over and trailed a finger over Derek’s throat, glancing between Peter’s thighs to make sure both of them were still wearing their cock rings. Peter’s length was an angry red against the gray of the metal, and Derek’s was hardly visible as it kept plunging into Peter’s hole, but the flash of silver was still there. 

Chris knelt on the bed behind Peter and wrapped a hand around his neck, tapping claws against his throat. Peter tilted his head back, mouth open and panting. 

“Are you being a good boy?” he asked. 

“Yes Alpha,” Peter answered, never stopping his movements. Chris kissed his neck in reward and looked down, reaching his other hand around Peter’s waist to scrape his claws lightly over Derek’s stomach. 

“Derek is a good boy too, isn’t he? Look at how still he’s holding, letting you fuck yourself on his cock. He knows he’s not supposed to move yet, doesn’t he?” When Peter didn’t reply, Chris slapped his ass, his claws leaving lines of blood behind. “Doesn’t he?”

“Yes Alpha,” Peter said on a whine. Chris scraped his teeth against Peter’s neck and brought a hand up to pinch his nipple. 

“Look at how eager you are, riding your nephew so hard. So desperate for his come, aren’t you? Want him to knot you, fill you up?” Chris murmured. 

“Yes Alpha, please,” Peter begged. Chris moved his hands again, one going under Peter to weigh Derek’s balls, rolling them in his fingers and watching the younger beta twitch in his effort to hold still, while he laid the other flat against Peter’s lower stomach. 

“Maybe we could fit both of us in there. Get both our knots in you, yeah? Can you imagine the stretch and burn of it? You might even bleed from it.” Peter shivered, and Chris retracted a claw to rub his fingertip against Peter’s hole where it was stretched around Derek’s cock. “Maybe you’d get pregnant from it. We could breed you up good, fill your belly with our pups. Watch as you go round as they grow inside you.” He slid his hand up from Peter’s stomach, lightly playing with his nipples. “You would swell with milk so you could nurse them when they were born.” Derek whimpered behind his gag, and Chris looked down to see him staring at Peter’s chest. 

“I think Derek likes that idea,” Chris murmured in Peter’s ear, watching Derek. “Maybe you could nurse him too. He would be so tender with you when he sucked on your nipples, getting all that sweet milk out of you.” Derek’s eyes were shining bright blue, his fangs cutting into his lower lip around the gag, the muscles in his stomach tense and quivering. Chris removed the ring from around Derek’s cock and patted his thigh. “Go ahead, baby boy. Knot him up and breed him right.” Peter screamed when Derek stopped holding back and jackknifed his hips up into him. Chris had to grab Peter’s hips to hold him steady with the force of Derek’s thrusts, the older beta dropping his head back on Chris’s shoulder. Chris fit his teeth over his throat and bit down, eyes glowing red as Derek forced his knot up into his uncle and went still. Peter sobbed, the cock ring keeping him from coming as Derek pumped him full. Chris hushed him and wrapped a hand around his cock, admiring the bruises on Peter’s hips in the shape of his hands for a moment. 

“What do you want, pet?” Chris asked. 

“Want to come, Alpha, please,” Peter begged. 

“Let’s let Derek decide,” he offered. Peter sobbed. “Derek, if Peter comes, you’ll have to clean up his cock but won’t get his ass again until tomorrow. If you want his ass, he won’t get to come until tomorrow.” Peter wailed and tossed his head on Chris’s shoulder. “Should we let him come, Derek?” Derek studied them for a long moment and then nodded. Chris slipped the ring off and stroked Peter’s cock, watching him come almost immediately, spraying across Derek’s chest and trembling with relief. Derek groaned as Peter went tight around him. Chris kept stroking Peter through his orgasm, scooping up some of his come and rubbing it along his length, until Peter was whimpering from the sensitivity. He finally let go and turned Peter’s head to plunge his tongue into his mouth, followed closely by the fingers covered in Peter’s come so they could both taste him. He pulled away after a long moment, Peter’s tongue chasing his lips. 

“You both have been very good,” Chris said. “I think you should be able to choose a reward. What do you want?” He leaned forward as he spoke, pushing Peter with him so he could remove the gag from Derek’s mouth. The younger beta worked his jaw for a moment and looked up at Peter, communicating silently. 

“Can I—” Derek snapped his mouth shut on the request and looked away. Peter didn’t get embarrassed about what he wanted like Derek did, so he reached back and rubbed Chris’s jean-covered groin with both hands. 

“Want you between us, Alpha. Please?” he asked, tilting his head back and looking up at him tenderly. Chris had to press a quick kiss to his mouth, then he got off the bed and stood to start undoing his pants. Peter bounced eagerly in Derek’s lap a few times, Derek groaning and jerking his hips in retaliation. They both watched Chris take off his jeans and boxer briefs before he got back on the bed, face to face with Peter as he straddled Derek’s chest. 

“Like this?” he asked, shifting backwards up the bed. 

“A little more please, Alpha,” Derek requested. Chris looked back over his shoulder to watch as he moved farther back and lowered himself onto Derek’s face. Derek nuzzled him a few times until he deemed Chris was low enough, then he licked a broad stripe between his cheeks. Chris looked back at Peter to see him staring hungrily at his crotch, barely visible under his shirt. Chris reached up and cupped the back of Peter’s head, pulling him forward into a slow kiss, and then guiding his head down to his balls and lifting his shirt out of the way with his other hand, pulling it off a second later. Peter turned his head to come in from the side so Chris’s half hard cock wouldn’t be in the way, licking at his sack. Derek let out a whine after a moment. 

“Can’t reach,” he complained. 

“Peter, be a good boy and help out your nephew,” Chris ordered. Peter dropped to his elbows and reached around to pull Chris’s cheeks wide, and Derek dove back in, giving a sucking kiss to his asshole. Chris sighed in pleasure and stroked a hand through Peter’s hair before lifting his cock out of the older beta’s way. Peter glanced up and sucked both balls into his mouth, letting out a hum that Derek echoed. Chris shivered and had to remind himself not to move or he would upset both his boys. Peter rolled the balls on his tongue and then let them slip out of his mouth, giving them a kiss before getting his mouth on Chris’s cock, sliding his lips up and down the side. Chris moaned and let go of himself, and Peter sucked his cock in all the way to the base, watching Chris the whole while. 

“You want more?” Chris asked, not waiting for an answer to draw his claws up Peter’s back, watching as blood welled to the surface and the beta’s eyes fluttered shut. He used his claws to carve his own name into Peter’s back, then Derek’s below it, and then he ran the flat of his hands over his skin, smearing the blood all over his back and pressing into the wounds. Peter moaned around his cock and sucked on him diligently. 

“You look so good covered in your own blood, Peter,” Chris said for Derek’s benefit. “With our names carved into your back. You love that, don’t you? Bet you’d writhe on Derek’s cock just to have more.” Peter whimpered and started writhing, taking his comment as a suggestion. “Yes, look at you. So desperate for it. Rub your dripping cock on Derek’s stomach and I’ll give you more.” Chris waited for Peter to obey, watching the motion of his hips change, and then leaned over and dug his claws on both hands into Peter’s asscheeks. Peter whined as he dragged them up, leaving lines of torn flesh dripping blood down onto Derek and the sheets below them. He tapped Peter’s cheek to get his attention, feeling his own cock through the stretched out skin, and sucked the blood from his fingers while Peter watched, his eyes flaring red as he rolled his hips once. Both Peter and Derek stepped up their pace, sucking and licking at him frantically, knowing he was close. He let them continue for another minute and then he pulled away, moving off of Derek and ignoring the twin whines of loss. He took his cock in hand and pressed close, pushing Peter’s head down so his mouth was right next to Derek’s. Both betas held their mouths open while Chris stroked himself to his finish and released his come into their mouths, letting them suck the last of it from his tip before Peter sealed his mouth over Derek’s, tasting Chris on each other, while the alpha moved away. He got off the bed and moved to the foot, leaning over to probe at Peter’s rim and test Derek’s knot. 

“Still big and hard,” Chris murmured, running his fingers over Derek’s contracting balls. He reached around and fondled Peter’s cock, feeling how hot and wet it was. “Give me a few thrusts, Derek, as hard as you can,” he ordered, kneeling behind Peter and dragging his back against his chest with a clawed hand on his neck, wrapping his other hand around his cock to stroke it. “I want you to come now, pet,” he said in Peter’s ear, dragging the points of his fangs over it. “Cover your pretty nephew in your spunk, and then you can clean it up and feed it to him.” Peter whimpered, and Derek braced himself enough to give three short, hard thrusts up into Peter’s hole. Peter howled as he came, drawing a groan from Derek and a satisfied rumble from Chris. He stroked Peter until he was whimpering from the overstimulation, then he kissed his neck and let him go. Peter dropped forward onto his hands so he wouldn’t fall on Derek, and Chris got off of the bed. 

“Remember what I said, pet,” Chris said before collecting his clothes and heading to the bathroom. He cleaned Peter’s blood from his chest and hands and their saliva from between his legs, and then he put his clothes back on and returned to the room. Derek’s chest was nearly bare again, two of Peter’s fingers in his mouth. Peter’s wounds were closing up, most of them no longer actively bleeding, though still red and raw. Chris kissed each of them on the cheek, leaning down to playfully bite Peter’s ass, and left to retrieve the snacks he’d prepared earlier. He set them on the side table when he returned and started letting Derek out of his bonds, spending time with each one making sure Derek still had full circulation in his hands and feet. 

Derek and Peter were still knotted, so Chris had them move up the bed together so Derek could lean back against the headboard with Peter in his lap. Chris sat next to Derek and pulled over the tray of snacks, holding it out so they could select from it. 

“You two are so good for me. My wonderful beta boys,” Chris praised, smiling as Peter preened and Derek blushed. He leaned over to give them each a slow, sweet kiss, petting their hair. “Rest now, my loves. We’ll clean up later, and then I’ll let you sleep.” They nuzzled in under his jaw, leaving submissive kisses on his neck, and then Peter settled against Derek’s chest with a happy sigh. The sweet moments after, Chris thought, were sometimes the best of it all.


End file.
